The present invention relates to extendable storage elements, such as for example kitchen cabinets, shelves, and the like.
Storage elements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such storage elements, for example kitchen cabinets, are usually held in a retracted position, and then when it is necessary to have easy access to their interior space, they are extended by a user to be located within its reach. Examples of such storage elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,030, 2,944,540, 3,059,984, 3,406,999, 3,415,586, 4,150,860, 4,150,861, 4,275,942, 4,714,305, 4,942,328, 5,029,935. The above listed elements are provided with complicated means for moving between extended and retracted positions.